Dance Into Darkness
by Vendehla
Summary: The year is 1977. While traveling to Germany, Jerry encounters a young, attractive ballet student named, Suzy Banion. Suzy has been accepted by a prestigious ballet academy in Munich. She is unaware, though, that the academy is actually run by a coven of sinister witches with other plans for her. When the truth is discovered, can Jerry save Suzy? What are his plans for her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my shot at a Fright Night crossover fan fiction. Growing up in the 70s, I remember this summer time thriller, "Suspiria" in theaters back in 1977. The film is about a ballet student from the U.S., named Suzy Banion, who gets an opportunity to attend what is considered a prestigious ballet academy in Germany. What she does not know is that the academy is really a cover up for a coven of witches. Suzy is faced with a bunch of supernatural dangers and disasters. Since the story supposedly takes place around 1977, I thought about presenting the original vampire, Jerry Dandridge.**

***I disclaim both stories and characters to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

New York ballet student, Suzy Banion felt beyond ecstatic, when she was accepted by the prestigious ballet academy in Frieburg, Germany. At last, the opportunity for her to excel her skill, in Europe, was becoming a dream come true. Suzy left Kennedy Airport at 9:00 a.m. and arrived in Munich around 10:40 p.m., New York time. After retrieving her luggage, she headed to the shuttle, that took the passengers to the passenger pickup/ground transportation area.

Meanwhile, at another airstrip, the door to a private jet opened. Out stepped, a dark haired man, who stood about 5' 8," dressed in a grey trench coat and dark slacks. He looked very distinguished and was escorted inside the airport, where he was to catch that particular shuttle. Since he flew from a private jet, he did not have to worry about heading to the baggage claim. All of his luggage was loaded onto a rolling rack. Once he made it over to the ground transportation area, he had a limousine waiting for him.

Suzy was in the same car as the gentleman, from the private jet. As she stepped off of the shuttle, she was unaware that her scarf slipped off. The gentleman noticed it and retrieved it from the floor. He made his way towards Suzy with her scarf, "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Fräulein," he called out to her. Since Suzy did not respond, he called out to her again, but this time in English, "Excuse me, Miss." Suzy responded after he lightly tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she discovered that the voice came with a pair of gorgeous dark eyes, and facial features so well defined. Suzy felt a warm flush forming from the sight of him.

He showed her the scarf, "I believe that you dropped this on the shuttle." Suzy shook her head in disbelief. "Oh," she began, retrieving the scarf. "Why thank you. You are too kind." She set her luggage down and wrapped and secured the scarf around her neck. "Not a problem, " the gentleman politely answered. When she reached down to pick up her luggage, he offered to give her hand. "You are more than welcomed to place your luggage on the rolling cart that I am using." That cart had a lot of pieces on it, and Suzy did not feel right adding more weight for the employees to haul. "It's okay," she told him, "I got it. Thanks anyway." "Are you sure? It's no problem," he told her. "No need. Honest," she replied with a smile. "I'm good. Have a nice evening." With that Suzy headed towards the exit.

Thunder struck and the wind picked up, making Suzy's hair, white dress and white jacket baffle after she exited. The rain began to pour as she set her suitcase down and hailed a cab. Even though Suzy was getting drenched and she was struggling with two pieces of luggage, the cab zoomed past her, as if the driver did not spot her at all. Another cab drove by and did her the same way as the previous one. For a while there were no taxis available.

The gentleman waited in the limo as his luggage was being loaded. From a distance, he spotted Suzy in the pouring rain. Even though she was soaked, he found something quite attractive about her. After his luggage was loaded, he told the driver in German to pull up by the woman in the white dress. The gentleman felt that he was in luck, since there were no available cabs for the woman, he would offer to have his driver drop her off at her destination. While she was being driven, he would use the opportunity, to talk to her, to get her comfortable around him…to pierce her delicate neck with his fangs, that were getting ready to protrude at the thought. Yes, the dark, handsome gentleman was a vampire, a vampire with an unquenchable thirst for blood, human blood.

There Suzy stood on the curb, wondering how long until the next cab would appear. This was nothing like Kennedy Airport, where slews of cabs were present by the numbers. She noticed headlights coming in her direction. "Please," She thought to herself as the storm continued with the heavy winds, thunder and lightning. When the vehicle stopped before her, she noticed that it was a limousine and not a cab. "Oh no," she began to think, "This must be a mistake." The driver however approached her, with a smile and an opened umbrella, and placed it over her head. "Huh?" she mentally wondered, then she noticed one of the windows opening. The gentleman, who brought her scarf appeared from inside the car.

"Please," he began. "Come inside. I insist." The driver opened the door for her. It was pouring and the interior of the limo looked clean and inviting. The gentleman smiled and extended his hand. Suzy felt uncertain, for she did not know the man, but something was making her walk towards the door and step inside. He was charming and a delight to look at, but so was serial killer Ted Bundy, who was sentenced to die, she thought to herself. However, this guy would not harm her in front of the driver, who would serve as a witness. Then again, what if the driver is in league with this guy, if he is crazy, she wondered.

She sat down nervously next to the man, but kept her distance, close to the door. The driver was placing her luggage in the trunk of the car. "I apologize," he began, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jerry. Jerry Dandridge." He extended his hand. Suzy placed her hand in his and squeezed it. "Mr. Dandridge, pleased to meet you, she replied with a slight smile, "Susan Banion. Everyone calls me Suzy." He brought her hand to his lips, where he pressed a light kiss. Suzy felt a bit of warmth developing where is lips touched. "Well Suzy," he stated, "Please feel free to call me Jerry. 'Mr. Dandridge' is only used by my employees." "Jerry," Suzy began, "Thank you for at least sheltering me from the storm." "Please allow my driver to drop you off at your destination. Where were you headed?" he added. "To The Freiburg Ballet Academy. Here is the address," she replied. Jerry lowered the window separating the driver and the passengers, and to the driver "Zur Freiburg Ballett Akademie bitte." After going over the address, Jerry shut the window and the two relaxed for the ride.

**Translation, "We need you to drive us to the Freiburg Ballet Academy." I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of "Dance Into Darkness." I welcome your reviews, suggestions and constructive criticisms. I would also like to thank OnceAgainICantSleep for her assistance with the German translations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to GaGa4FrightNight for all of her support and inspiration. **

**Special thanks to Horrorxxxgirl and OnceAgainICantSleep for all of their input and assistance.**

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

Suzy started to relax a little in the plush, natural leather seats, as the limo drove through the rain. It was quite a luxury limo with good lighting, lots of leg and head room and a well-stocked mini bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jerry offered, as he poured some Scotch over ice, in a crystal glass. Suzy declined.

"Thanks for offering but I will be okay."

"There is soda if you prefer something non-alcoholic."

"It's quite all right. Once again, I thank you," she replied with a polite smile.

Little did Suzy know that Jerry could smell and sense her nervousness, at first. He took in her features while he sipped his drink. Her brunette hair was soaked from the rain, yet it did not change her attractive appearance. She had those brown, bedroom eyes that could be noticed with or without eye makeup. As for her body, Suzy definitely appeared to have the body of a dancer. She was toned and slender. Suzy sat with straight posture and Jerry watched as she crossed an elegant ankle around the other.

The inside of the limo was lit well enough and Suzy could not help but notice how well the light reflected the contours of Jerry's handsome face. He had a perfect, tapered Roman nose, and his lips looked quite sensuous; they even felt that way for Suzy when Jerry kissed her hand. She felt the electrical charges resurface at the thought. His raven, dark hair was thick, slightly wavy and neatly combed. Suzy wondered if he was involved with anyone and if he wasn't, was he the playing type. No matter, she mentally told herself, her mission was to work on her dream, her dream of performing internationally some day.

"How long have you studied dance?" Jerry asked, "If you don't mind my asking."

"I started when I was about 3. I went "en pointe" when I was 10 years old."

"Any particular ballet that you favor? Is there a favorite dancer?"

"There are quite a bit for me, but I admire the Russian ballerina and actress, Ludmila Savelyeva. I liked her in the film 'War and Peace.' My favorite ballet itself, I would have to say 'Giselle.' Are you familiar with the story? It is dark and tragic but ends happily…a little."

"I'm not much into ballet. The last ballet that I saw was maybe a decade ago, 'Petrouchka.' I enjoy the opera and the symphony, however."

Even though Jerry was not big into the ballet, he was cultured for sure and Suzy admired that. The limo stopped in front of a reddish colored building. Suzy felt for sure that it was the school. The building reminded her of an old theater, and it is possible that it might have been before World War I. "Looks like we're here. I really appreciate it," she told Jerry before stepping out into the rain.

"It was my pleasure. It was also a pleasure talking to you, " he told her in a suave voice. "I will have Bozworth, my driver, wait until you step inside. After all, it is still pouring. Bozworth stood with his umbrella and opened the door. Suzy smiled in appreciation, nodded her head and stepped out to meet the driver.

Jerry watched the two as they walked towards the entrance. He noticed a woman appearing at the door frame. She did not acknowledge Suzy approaching. Instead, she was actually leaving the school. She muttered something to someone then turned and raced past Suzy and Bozworth. To Jerry, that individual looked as if she were desperately trying to get away from someone or something from inside that building. His focus went back to Suzy.

Suzy went to the speaker to the entrance and pressed the call button. "Hello?" she called.

"Who is it? a female voice replied.

"Suzy Banion. I just got in from New York."

"I don't know you. Go away!" the voice told her.

"But I have the letter you sent. Look, it's really raining hard. You could just let me in and I'll explain.."

"Go away. Go away!" the voice cut her off.

"But you don't understand! Suzy pleaded. All of a sudden, silence. "Wait! Wait a minute! Wait! Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?

"I am so sorry that you were turned away," Bozworth told Suzy in his strong, German accent. "It's still raining and you still need a place to stay. Let me get you to a nearby hotel."

"If I can get to a hotel, however, I would hate to have to impose on Jerry…"

"He will understand. Let's get you out of this rain."

XXXXXXXXX

Suzy apologized and thanked Jerry for allowing her to be chaufered to the hotel. She explained to Jerry how she was treated at the school. Little did she know, that Jerry was fully aware of what went on. He had outstanding hearing to get the full conversation between Suzy and the voice from the speaker. Jerry heard word for word, without stepping out of the car. Jerry and Suzy noticed the woman, they saw earlier from the school, making her way through a wooded area, in the down pour. Suzy felt puzzled.

XXXXXXXX

Bozworth dropped Suzy off at the hotel, then drove Jerry to a brownstone building. An attractive, red-headed woman dressed in a black, spaghetti-strapped dress appeared. She had been waiting on Jerry. The driver greeted her and opened the passenger door for her. "Good evening," Jerry greeted her in German, with a subtle smirk. When the woman noticed him, she was trying to fathom why somebody this wealthy and this gorgeous would be soliciting her. Throughout her years as a high classed call-girl, this was the best looking client that she has ever worked with. After all, don't good looking guys like Jerry get it for free mostly?

Her name was Denisa. As the limo drove around, she asked if she could have a smoke. Jerry was okay with it. Moments later Jerry drew Denisa close to him. She knew not to kiss her clients on the mouth and Jerry understood this, and he didn't mind at all. He wanted no attachment from those "so called working girls." Jerry, however, rested his lips along the side of her neck. Denisa shut her eyes and tilted her head to her right. She never noticed Jerry's glowing yellow eyes and long sharp fangs, that glinted in the dark.

XXXXXXXX

Bozworth found a dumpster, luckily. He held the door open to the limo for Jerry to step out, with Denisa's limp, lifeless body. One of the hatches to it was opened. Jerry took Denisa's dead body and tossed it into the dumpster. She landed face up, with her head turned sideways, revealing two puncture wounds. Jerry shut the hatch and headed back to the limo. It would be luck if Denisa's body were ever found.


End file.
